Generally, the brake light circuit is configured to turn on/off the brake light switch and turn on/off the brake light connected thereto according to the degree of the driver stepping on or off the foot brake.
An emergency light circuit which is blinked by the operation of the emergency light switch is also configured separately.
The brake light circuit is provided with a fuse to cut off the circuit when an instantaneous overcurrent flows through the brake light circuit, or an abnormality occurs in the brake light circuit. Accordingly, the brake light fuse may be cut off depending on the driving condition of the vehicle.
In addition, filaments in the brake lights may be broken due to thermal contraction and expansion when used for a long time.
Accordingly, in such a case, the driver cannot know whether the brake lights on back of the vehicle have failed. Further, if the brake lights are not turned on when the vehicle is quickly stopped due to an urgent situation, it is very likely that the rear vehicle will be in danger of a great accident.
Conventional systems detect faults or breaks of brake lights and notify the failure of the brake light relay, cut-off the brake light fuse, particularly, they are configured to check only short circuit of the brake lights. However, the conventional systems do not have a device that turns on the brake lights normally when the driver depresses the brake.
Therefore, the present invention proposes a system that turns on the brake lights normally and informs the driver that the brake lights are normally turned on but the brake light system malfunctions when the driver operates the brake only if the brake light bulbs and the wiring connected to the brake lights are in a normal condition in the case where the brake relay and the related wiring are in a fault state.